


la couleur de la douleur

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Цвет боли Куна — белый. [hanahaki!au]
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Kudos: 2





	la couleur de la douleur

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018

Избегать настороженных глаз, направленных на него, с каждым днём становится сложнее — Кун прячет взгляд в своих ладонях, не осмеливаясь столкнуться с холодом на чужом лице. Тэён не говорит ничего, только смотрит, смотрит так, что сердце начинает болеть и лёгкие сжимаются от недостатка кислорода. Лучше бы он сказал хоть что-нибудь, накричал, хлопнув дверью после яростного монолога, — но он не делает этого, лишь прожигает Куна насквозь своим ледяным взором. И это в тысячу раз хуже любого грубого слова или удара.

Понять причину беспокойства Тэёна довольно просто (и до безумия тяжело): всего за какой-то месяц, жалкие четыре с лишним недели, его друг осунулся, побледнел, кое-где даже стали выпирать кости, обтянутые тонкой кожей. Кун страдает, это видит абсолютно каждый, но все молчат. И Тэён — тоже. 

Друзья звонят время от времени, зовут его на прогулки или тёплые вечера в чьей-нибудь квартире, до жути уютной и гостеприимной. У Куна из-за этого сводит зубы и новая волна отвращения подкатывает к горлу. Его мутит от себя самого, ведь он заставляет друзей волноваться и не даёт в полную силу наслаждаться жизнью. Он не хочет никого обременять.

Тэён нарушает звенящую тишину, вызволяя Куна из плена собственных мыслей и самокопания.

— Прошу, скажи мне, что с тобой, — голос звучит притворно спокойно, но в душе бушует ураган; волны разбиваются о стенки груди. — Пожалуйста, Кун, я хочу знать, почему ты не можешь поделиться со мной тем, что происходит с тобой. Я ужасно волнуюсь, когда вижу вместо прежнего весёлого друга лишь безликую тень. Скажи же, наконец, в чём проблема.

_Ты — моя проблема._

Кун не роняет ни звука, и Тэён уходит ни с чем, на ходу пиная коробки с обувью в прихожей. Шум расползается по стенам, добирается до барабанных перепонок оглушающим грохотом. Цянь прикрывает ладонями уши, чтобы не слышать безмолвной мольбы отчаявшегося человека. Кун чувствует, как внутри полыхают огнём невысказанные слова, языками пламени выжигая на сердце то, в чём он не посмел признаться.

Ли Тэён — причина его терзаний и мучений, его неразделённая любовь и вестник скорой смерти (потому что одним своим существованием Кун отравляет всё окружающее). 

Ли Тэён — тот, кому Кун отдал сердце месяц назад, но побоялся раскрыть свои чувства. За два года дружбы он привязался к старшему, как к чему-то жизненно необходимому, словно без него он рассыпется на частички, утратит свою форму, превращаясь в невесомое нечто. И сейчас он зависим от Тэёна, хоть и старается игнорировать настолько очевидный факт.

_Мой персональный ад, рай, — и моё чистилище._

Кун засыпает на полу, вытирая рукавом уже остывшие слёзы.

//

Кун осознаёт, в насколько безвыходном положении он находится, когда выплёвывает в раковину маленькие бутоны, окрашенные алой кровью.

Белые лилии. 

_Любимые цветы Тэёна._

В горле саднит, словно он только что проглотил осколки битого стекла. Возможно, так было бы гораздо лучше — меньше страданий, ускоренная смерть. Но жжение нарастает, и Кун отпивает воды из-под крана, чтобы заглушить неприятные ощущения. 

В глазах щиплет от переполняющих эмоций, и в отражении зеркала Кун видит своё бледное лицо, взъерошенные и нечёсаные волосы, опущенные уголки губ. Жалкое зрелище, на которое противно смотреть. Он бьёт кулаком по своему двойнику напротив, целясь прямо в сердце, чтобы наверняка. Вид разбитых костяшек словно отрезвляет сознание; Кун осторожно переворачивает руку ладонью кверху, вглядывается в синие реки вен под прозрачной кожей. 

В голове гудит от роя мыслей, ни на секунду не останавливающихся; капельки крови стекают по предплечью, забираются под рукава кофты. Багровое море затапливает голубые ручейки. 

Он снова заходится в кашле, выхаркивая знакомые бутоны. Стебли царапают нутро, и Кун выдыхает через раз, чтобы не потревожить опять последствия своей бездумной любви. У него не хватит смелости открыться Тэёну, поведать о своих чувствах и сомнениях. Потому что Тэён не признаёт в нём никого, кроме друга. И ещё у Ли есть Джехён, солнечный и счастливый парень, в противовес мрачному и (само)разрушающемуся Куну. Выбор старшего очевиден, и Цянь понимает, что на его месте поступил бы так же.

Он оседает на холодный кафель (такой же леденящий, как и взгляд Тэёна). Ранки на руке покалывают, но он игнорирует муку физическую, ни за что не сравнимую с душевной.

_Цвет боли Куна — белый._

//

Наблюдать за Тэёном издалека, не напоминая о себе лишний раз, становится до невозможного нужным. Кун выжидает моменты, когда парня оставляют в одиночестве, чтобы смотреть, смотреть лишь на него, такого далёкого и притягательного. В висках стучит от осознания абсурдности ситуации, но он не смеет отводить взгляд — пусть он и не касается Тэёна, как это делает Джехён, никто не запрещает ему взирать на него (и сам Кун, в первую очередь, тоже).

Это словно в грёбаном музее — можно смотреть, но нельзя трогать (опасно, рискованно, не то причините ущерб достоянию современности).

_Тэён — особенно ценный экспонат._

Белёсые лепестки вырываются наружу с протяжным стоном; Кун полощет рот, сплёвывая вязкую кровь. Раковина приобретает красноватый оттенок, и этот цвет запечатлевают его губы, молящие о спасении и проклинающие свою судьбу. За две недели болезнь прогрессировала, и теперь Кун познаёт все «прелести» невзаимной любви (сердце — пополам, лёгкие — вдребезги). 

С каждым новым приступом кашля цветов становится больше, они заполоняют всё пространство, образуя хороводы безумия и ожидания конца. Алые ряды лилий поют панихиду, оплакивая утраченную жизнь. Выдохи сокращаются, с губ слетают очередные лепестки, кровь стекает по подбородку. Кун хрипит, отчаянно зовя на помощь (или заведомо прощаясь с тем, кого искренне любил, но не дождался любви от него). 

Перед глазами вспыхивает яркий свет, излучающий умиротворение и безмятежность. Руки, протянутые к нему, крепко хватают за холодеющие ладони. Кун держится за божественные длани крепко, оставляя позади безутешное существование и земные оковы, сдавливающие естество. 

_Цвет его свободы — белый._


End file.
